yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Bombing (Crystal/Bed Bombing)
Suicide Bombing is a tactic on 2b2t in which people intentionally blow themselves up with weapons that can instantly kill any player. However, depending on the user, survival can be achieved if the user knows what they are doing. The method became popular when the Minecraft 1.9 update added the crafting recipe of the End Crystal. This method is more effective than actually fighting someone, but is also considered as a cheap tactic. Eventually, this method became the norm for combat on 2b2t as TPS on the server can cause for long and boring fights. Types of Suicide Bombing * Bed Bombing - This method uses beds in the nether or end to kill other players. Bed Bombing takes advantage of the game mechanic in which beds will explode in the Nether and the End to prevent players from setting their spawn there. The explosion produced is extremely powerful and can even one hit kill a player in full Protection 4 diamond armor. * 'End Crystal Bombing -' This method uses End Crystals are to kill other players. Since the End Crystal can only be placed on Obsidian or Bedrock, the bomber needs to bring obsidian with him. This has become the most popular way to kill players. Many teams are using this method, but one of the most popular End Crystal Bombers are The 4th Reich . It is the more "expensive " way of bombing as end crystals are difficult to craft and obsidian can be hard to obtain, however this does not mean that you will not find these types of bombings as they are common due to dupes. This tactic was used extremely often during the Rusher War , where players would disguise as nakeds to lure diamond armor players and blowing them up. Survival and Tactics The End Crystal and bed explosion can kill a player with a full Protection 4 armor (if placed right), but can be survived if the player eats an Enchanted Golden Apple or wears Blast Protection 4 armor. The explosions can also be survived if the player is hiding behind some blocks or is a single block below the crystal or bed as the game has a strange mechanic where the player cannot be hit on the top of their body by an explosion but only the bottom. As stated above, End Crystal/Bed bombing can be used for combat, usually by players with full god gear to fight opponents, by rapidly placing crystals and beds. However, the common tactic is to run around naked at spawn with a small amount of food with the weapon of choice until you find a victim to blow him and yourself up (unless you're one block under the specific bomb). With the introduction of Totems of Undying in 1.11, it evened out the combat playing field because the totems allow unsuspecting opponents to have a chance to fight back the attacker as they are revived when killed if they have the totem in their off-hand. Users * Babbaj - Babbaj was the first user of these types of bombings as he showed a video of himself blowing up several fully armored players with a single crystal at the end of a 4th Incursion raid . This video made the tactic popular. * 4th Reich - The 4th Reich is known to have used this tactic in many encounters. * Team Aurora - While not as much as the 4th Reich, Team Aurora members do use their fair share of the tactic * Suicide Bombers - Suicide bombers are players that lurk around spawn who look for an unsuspecting victim to bomb, blowing themselves up in the process. Once this is achieved, the bomber runs to collect any loot they may have received from the fallen player. They are the reason that spawn has very dangerous these days, as well as the hundreds of withers. * Flyinqq - Flyinqq was one of the most experienced Suicide Bombers, without the Suicide part, he used to bomb many armored opponents and live to tell the tale. In his Wiki you can see all of the well known players he has killed. Category:Exploit Category:Griefers Bombing (Bed) Category:Meme Category:Items